New Love
by NinaRose587
Summary: The story of each couple lives! How they go through hardships and still can love! The story of friendship as well! The bond in House of Anubis
1. New Love

Preview Note: Mick is not existent here. Joy and Fabian never kissed. Joy is a nice person. There is no mystery. It is the story of the couples lives and also the friendship relations.

"Everyone report to the living room immediately! Everyone report to the living room immediately NOW!" said Victor. Everyone had gone straight into the living room. All the couples sat together Amber & Alfie, Jerome & Mara, Patricia & Eddie. While, Joy, Nina and Fabian sat separately.

"I have an important announcement to make. We have a new transfer from America, his name is Jake. This is the last person that will be in the House of Anubis. So I want this house to be spotless and you will all help Trudy! If any of fail to do what I asked of you, scrubbing the toilet with a brush will be your job. Now GO!" said Victor and walked back to his office to talk to his bird.

"Ugh, why do I have to clean this house? It's summer vaycay. I just got this manicure the other day, it so pretty and now I'm stuck doing this!" said Amber. She looked at Alfie and smiled.

"Alfie, will you be a kind gentleman and do my work for me please?" said Amber, smiling with her innocent eyes.

"Well.. I mean ... I guess I can." said Alfie. Soon everybody got to work, except for Amber who made Alfie do her work. The couples helped each other and had fun at the same time. Eventually, the new boy, Jake had come. He was paired up with Fabian & Eddie's room.

Next morning, everyone was at the breakfast table. Jake had sat down next to Joy.

"Hi, I am Joy." She smiled at him; there was this new feeling she had.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Joy. I am Jake, but I'm pretty sure Victor told you that" he said. He grabbed for a muffin, but accidentally grabbed for the same one as Nina's.

"I'm sorry" said Nina. She let go of the muffin and gave it to him.

"There is really no need for that. You can have it. What's your name?" said Jake.

"I'm Nina. No thanks, I don't really feel hungry" said Nina. She got up and headed towards the door.

"Nina, you haven't eaten breakfast for a couple of days. Maybe you should eat" said Fabian.

"I know I haven't eaten. It's none of your concern, whatsoever. So like I asked of you before, please leave me alone" said Nina. She left to go upstairs.

"Did I miss something? What's with them?" asked Jake.

"Apparently, that boy over there is Fabian, broke up with Nina and regretted her. He thought that Nina kissed someone. When she was talking to her friend in America, who actually kissed a boy. So now they are like not in a good relationship" said Joy.

"Joy, you don't really need to tell him that" said Fabian.

"She should. Fabian, you deserve what you got. That's what you get for being the worst boyfriend ever" said Patricia.

"Yacker, leave it alone" said Eddie.

"No, actually both Patricia and Joy are right. Fabian took what he got for granted" said Amber. She took the orange juice that was there and spilled on Fabian.

"Amber, are you crazy and stupid?" said Fabian.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" snapped Alfie.

"It was just an accident. Just like how it was for you to be Nina's boyfriend" said Patricia. Fabian stared at them and left the room.

Amber had gone upstairs to hang with Nina. Patricia and Eddie went outside to hang out. Jerome and Mara went to take some couple pictures for their Facebook profiles. Alfie went to his room to think of some romantic things to do for Amber, since their anniversary was coming up. Joy and Jake sat down at the lounge area.

"Wow! Intense friends over there!" said Jake.

"Yeah, the girls here are really close" said Joy.

"Tell me about yourself" said Jake

"I'm a girl, who is in House of Anubis. I'm an only child and I love to write. My favorite food is Chinese. My favorite color is pink and I am currently searching for a dress that sold out, along with necklaces, earrings and a bracelet." said Joy.

"Wow you are a girl! How fascinating!" said Jake mockingly. They laughed, the sun was shining on Joy.

"Your eyes look really pretty" said Jake.

"Thank you" said Joy. She blushed, no one said anything like that to her.

While Joy and Jake were talking, Amber told Nina what had happened to Fabian. They both laughed.

"You mean that you threw the orange juice all over him!" said Nina.

"Yup, all the girls were on your side" said Amber.

"Thanks. You are the best friend ever!" said Nina.

"I know I am" said Amber. They smiled; they started to hear Joy and Jake laugh.

"Want to go see what there up to?" said Amber. She smiled deviously. They slowly walked down the staircase and hid.

"You are seriously funny. Tell me about yourself" said Joy.

"I am a boy, who is in House of Anubis. I'm an only child and I love the sport soccer. My favorite food is Chinese and Pizza. My favorite color is orange and I am looking for a better house headmaster than Victor" said Jake. They laughed really hard.

"I was wondering if you want to go hang out with me at the park and maybe have a picnic. If you can show me where it is" said Jake.

"I would love to!" said Joy. She smiled, inside she was so happy.

"See you tomorrow, pretty eyes" said Jake. He left the room. "I scored a goal" said Jake while walking back to his room. Joy took a pillow and started screaming in it.

"I am going to help you, Joy. We are going to make you look spectacular and everything is going to be perfect" said Amber. Nina grabbed Joy and they went to their room. Amber went online to , she had look through so many outfits and finally chose the perfect one.

(Here is Joy's Outfit : casual_wear/set?id=49440649&lid=1562672 )

The next day, was such a rush. After breakfast, Amber did Joy's makeup while Nina did her hair exquisitely. Amber had called her father's chef to prepare the picnic and leave it at the park and watch it until Jake and Joy came. Joy walked downstairs and was surprised.

"You look pretty. I am a lucky guy" said Jake.

"Thanks. You are so sweet!" said Joy. They walked to the park.

"I am glad that you actually accepted the offer. I never asked a girl to come hang out with me before" said Jake.

"What? You mean you never asked a girl before to go hang out, you are so handsome though" said Joy

"Thanks, but I guess I never had the guts until I saw you" said Jake.

"That's really nice of you! You know I actually liked Fabian, but he fell for Nina and I wanted him so badly. I was hurting Fabian and Nina. I eventually gave up because being a better friend was the best thing to do" said Joy

"That's a great thing! I mean you could have taken him now, but you didn't. You are one cool girl" said Jake.

"Thanks! Wow the park is so empty! Do you want to hang on the monkey bars?" said Joy.

"Sure! Whoever hangs the longest time wins and the loser has to ….. hold their breath for a minute" said Jake.

"You are so on!" said Joy. They both held on for so long, then finally Joy fell.

"You got to hold your breath for 1 minute!" said Jake. Joy held her breath and started to turn blue. Finally, she let go of her breath. Jake saw the picnic basket that Amber's chef had made.

"Compliments of Amber" said Joy.

"Well, let's eat. Here is your napkin and mine. Here's your half and here's my half" said Jake.

"Thank you! …. WOW! This tastes amazing, I love it!" said Joy.

"Me too! I mean the sandwich and the Chinese food. We have to thank her" said Jake.

"Of Course! We really owe her. She did a lot, she dolled me up. Amber is actually really cool" said Joy.

"Definitely! Oh, look she left us gum" said Jake. They laughed. Soon, they finished lunch. They were walking back to the house.

"This was the best hang out ever" said Joy.

"I know! You could say it was a date" said Jake. Joy blushed.

"Thanks for the wonderful picnic and everything!" said Joy

"Thanks for coming!" said Jake. They smiled. Joy and Jake leaned over to each other and looked into each other eyes. _**They slowly kissed passionately. Joy had her arms locked around his neck while he had his arms locked around her waist. Joy felt the sparks of kissing him, she was going to burst with joy! They didn't let go of each other because they didn't want to. **_ While, they kissed Amber and Nina saw them from the window.

"YES!" they both screamed. They did their victory dance and continued to see them.

Finally, they set their lips apart.

"That was some kiss!" said Jake. They laughed.

"I know!" said Joy.

"Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" said Jake. Joy blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Jake. They walked into the house and said goodbye and head for their rooms. Amber grabbed Joy and into the room.

"Well, tell us about the KISS!" said Amber.

"How did you…" said Joy.

"Questions later! Date Now!" said Amber and Nina in unison.

"First, we talked about our lives. Next, we went to the park and had a contest on who could hang on the monkey bars the most. Then, I lost and I had to hold my breath because of the deal. After, that we ate Amber's awesome lunch special. Finally, we were walking home and we kissed. We kind of became girlfriend and boyfriend."

"OH MY GOSH!" THEY ALL SCREAMED TOGETHER! Jake and Joy both laid down on their beds.

"I AM SO LUCKY" they both said. They closed their eyes and dreamed the serendity of a lifetime.


	2. Never to Return

Preview: This story is about Nina and Fabian. It will be short because I really don't want to ruin something I have in plan.

"Eddie, I have some advice I need from you" said Fabian.

"About Nina?" asked Eddie. He knew that Fabian was desperately searching for a way to get Nina back.

"Yeah, I want her back" said Fabian. He missed her so much, she was the part of him.

"Dude, you were her boyfriend. You know her, so I can't really say much" said Eddie. Fabian knew he was right. He knew what to do, he had to charm her.

(Nina's Room)

_Knock. Knock._ "I am coming" said Nina. Amber had gone outside to shop at the Sarataya mall. Nina had just taken a long nice shower to freshen her mind. It was fogged up with the breakup and everything. She opened the door to see chocolates and flowers. "Wow, I wonder who sent me this" said Nina. Nina took the flowers and chocolates back inside.

"Yes!" Fabian was so happy. His plan was working the way he wanted it to. I just have to keeping doing things like this, Fabian thought. Every day, Nina got special things from Fabian. She wasn't happy at all that she had these gifts.

"Hey, Eddie" said Fabian. He was smiling, he was so extremely happy.

"Yeah, Fabian" said Eddie. He was getting ready to go outside with Patricia.

"I think I am going to get Nina back" said Fabian.

"Good luck, dude. Don't be that sure. Don't want you to be all broken at the end" said Eddie. He had a hunch that Nina was not going to take him back or the fact that she knows that he is sending the gifts and wants it to stop. He didn't want to crush his hopes so keeping it a secret was the best idea.

"Yeah, I am going to tell her it's me" said Fabian. He went on his phone and texted Nina. Nina had gotten the text and got the bags ready. This is it Nina thought. Fabian told her to meet him at the park. Fabian looked at the time and was smiling. He saw Nina coming his way, he saw the bags and his smile washed away.

"I wanted to tell you that the-" Fabian started to say and Nina cut off.

"That this was all from you. That it was a trick to charm me and to get back with you. Yeah, save your breath" said Nina. She wasn't smiling, she wanted to get away from him and cry.

"Nina, I want you back so badly, you can't imagine. I took you for granted and I am so sorry" said Fabian. He was hoping to get Nina back.

"It's too late, Fabian" said Nina. Amber was coming back from the mall and saw Nina. She hid in the bushes and started listening.

"Nina, I said I was-" said Fabian.

"Sorry? I don't think I recognize those words anymore, when I tried to explain you didn't trust me. Fabian, I thought about getting back with you, but I can't. I don't feel the way that I wanted to. I wanted to feel the way when you see that guy you are in a relationship with right before your eyes; you can't breathe until you are right beside him. I want to feel the way when you try to look at the clock so the bell will ring in class, but you can't because you know he is waiting right there for you no matter what and always will be. Finally, I want to feel the way when you hold his hand and you can feel the connection that can't be broken and with him you are fully complete because he is the other half of you. I don't feel any of those ways with you because you aren't the one for me. I think we should stop pretending as if we are going to be together. Friends will bring back memories I don't want in my life, _I don't want you in my life._ You and I are no longer connected, I guess we never were. We are done and that's the last thing I am going to say. Goodbye!" said Nina. She felt the tears coming in here eyes, she ran back to the house.

Fabian couldn't breathe, Eddie was right. He knew she was right. He couldn't do anything or say anything to get her back. _They were done._ Amber was crying, she ran towards Nina and went to the house. She ran to the room. Amber saw the girl who supported her, who was kind, smart and the girl who was her best friend crying. She was crying hysterically. Amber held her . "Everything's going to be okay, Nina. Don't worry. Just cry and get out of your system. Don't cry too much because it will give you wrinkles and it will make me cry" Amber said. Nina's heart was in relief and it bursted letting it all out the pain, betrayal, deceiving things she got from _him. _She cried her eyes dry.

Amber had ordered a pizza and two large soda bottles. She and Nina finished the pizza.

"You know, I think you did the right thing. He wasn't worth it at all. You will find a better guy. I am just happy that it's out of your system" said Amber.

"Thanks, Amber. You have been SUCH a great friend for everything. I am sorry I can't repay you. I am happy that I don't have to look at his face and feel guilty anymore. I am happy that we are officially over. I will find a guy that I truly love" said Nina. She was happy inside.

"Here's a toast to our love lives" said Amber. They clinked their bottles together. In Nina's heart, _they were done._


	3. The Decision Of Love

Preview: The chapter focuses on Patricia and Eddie. Hope you enjoy! **PLEASE COMMENT!**

Patricia and Joy had walked in the living room to grab breakfast. They were talking about the Joy had gone on recently. "So what now? Are you two a couple or what? Come on, I want to know" said Patricia, she was so anxious to know. Joy sighed and stared at Patricia, she knew that she was tormenting her by making her wait. "I mean, I guess. We kissed and he asked the same question. It got kind of quiet; I mean he is a really great guy and all. He is nice, smart, cool, handsome, understanding and funny. Just the type of guy I want to go out with. I'm just wondering, maybe we are a couple. I don't know" said Joy. "Oh, sure. Kissing him and going on a type of date with him is nothing at all" said Patricia, rolling her eyes.

Eddie had came in and started stuffing his face. "Hey Yacker, what's up?" said Eddie toward Patricia. "Hey Sweet Jr., nothing much just seeing a boy stuffing his face like a pig. That would be you" said Patricia smiling toward him. "Very funny, but you would be stuffing your face to if you didn't eat lunch or dinner"said Eddie. Patricia laughed and threw bread at him. "Thanks for the bread" said Eddie.

"I don't believe it Sweet Jr., didn't eat. Ha! That's one I have got to remember" said Patricia. Eddie smirked and continued to eat. Then, he remembered his father had asked to see him at 9:00, he checked his watch, and there were only a couple of minutes. He stuffed his mouth with bread and orange juice. He choked and coughed it down. He wiped his face with a napkin and ran outside the door. "What's with him" said Nina to Patricia. She had just come down to eat, after taking a nice shower that took an hour. "I don't know, but I guess it's nothing to worry about. You look way better, I guess that depression face wore off" said Patricia, she smiled. Nina laughed with Joy, she felt way better now.

Eddie ran, until he saw his father. He was sitting in on the bench and Eddie sat beside him. "Hey dad, what's up?" said Eddie. His father smiled and it vanished. Mr. Sweet looked very serious and Eddie caught on. "I have very serious news. You must promise to be calm and listen" said Mr. Sweet to his son, who looked at him with curious eyes. "Okay, I promise" said Eddie, he knew something was up and it wasn't going to be very good news. "I talked to your mother recently and she is worried about you. We both decided to send you aboard in America, to study. We figured that this school isn't doing you much good" said Mr. Sweet. Eddie was astonished that his parents were talking about him going aboard, not even considering what he wanted.

"NO! I'm not leaving. Dad, you can't just send me away. I am not your students, that what you say goes. I am your son!" said Eddie, he was furious. His face was red and he didn't want to listen anymore. "The decision is final!" said Mr. Sweet. Mr. Sweet knew that his rebellious son would be furious, but it was for his own good. "You abandoned me and you don't even know me. You think that you have claim over me. WELL, YOU DON'T! I'M OUT OF HERE!" said Eddie. He ran back to the house and went to his room. He was thinking about what his father had said, he couldn't leave his friends and he couldn't leave his girlfriend, Patricia.

(Back at Patricia's room)

(Patricia's POV)

I wonder why Eddie ran out the door like that. I never seen him like that, before. Is something wrong? Nah, there's nothing to worry about I mean it's not like he is dying or something. Just forget about it! Patricia looked up to the wall and wondered about their relationship. She sighed.

Later on in the day, Patricia got a text message from Eddie to meet him at the park bench. Patricia texted back, she got dressed and meet up with him. She saw his worried face and that was not a good sign. "Sweet Jr., what's up?" said Patricia; she wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Eddie stared at her and sighed. "My father said that I might have to go study abroad back in America" said Eddie. Patricia widened her eyes and was staring at him as if she was going to cry. "What? It's not as if you are actually leaving me right?"said Patricia. She waited him for to answer, but he didn't. "RIGHT?" said Patricia, once more. "I don't know" said Eddie, he was speechless and he couldn't lie to her. Patricia was going to burst. "What is it you don't know? Whether you love me or you don't? Well, you know what go ahead and be daddy's little goody-goody boy" said Patricia. She ran off, Eddie tried to chase after her, but there was no use.

Patricia was at her room, angry and upset at him. She liked him…. No she loved him. They were finally together and they were going to separate. She regretted it all, loving him and knowing him. She fell asleep crying. The next day, Patricia gone to get breakfast in the living room and Eddie had gone too. Everyone else was still asleep. She saw him and Eddie smiled at her. Patricia couldn't do or say anything because she loved his warm smile. Eddie went toward her and hugged her. She started crying on him. "Why do you have to leave? It's not right" said Patricia. She kept sobbing, until he told her he had good news. "I am staying. I convinced my parents last night and they said that whatever is best for me is okay" said Eddie. Patricia smiled and she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she wasn't dreaming. "So, you let me cry. What is wrong with you?" said Patricia. She took some cream cheese and smeared it all over his nose.

Eddie to cream cheese and put it on her cheeks. They smiled, he held her in his arms and he kissed her. It was the best moment they ever had.


	4. The Suffocation Of Surprises

Preview: This is a special extra. It is a huge surprise, I have for you. **PLEASE COMMENT!** I hope you enjoy. The surprise might not be possible, but hey it's FANFIC.

Everyone entered the lounge area; they all sat down to eat. The breakfast was bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. They all started talking and they began to stuff themselves. Amber came in, surprisingly happy. "Good Morning, I have a special surprise for everyone" said Amber. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes. "First order of business, we all have to leave Anubis house. We have to spend the whole entire day outside. NO ONE CAN COME BACK TO THE HOUSE! So everyone, get your dates and hang out. At the end of the day, the spectacular surprise will be revealed" said Amber. As told, everyone started to prepare. Nathan looked at Nina, he smiled.

(Nina's Room)

_Knock. Knock._"Hold on, please" said Nina. She finished wearing her clothes and did her hair. She opened the door and saw Nathan. She froze and blushed like never before. "Hey. I… was wondering would you like to hang out with me, today?" said Nathan. Nina smiled and she stared at him, she never had the guts to talk to him. "I… I'd love to! Just let me go get my purse" Nina answered. Nathan was bursting with happiness inside. She got her purse and walked down with Nathan. As they were walking downstairs, Fabian looked to see that Nina and Nathan were walking down together, he stared putting his hand behind his neck. Fabian was extremely jealous, his cheeks blushed and his face had gotten pale.

Soon, everyone was ready. Patricia and Eddie went to go to the park to hang with Joy and Jake, who was now an official couple. Mara and Jerome went to the bay side with Nina and Nathan. Alfie went with Fabian to hang at "Late" it was a place where guys went to hang, since Amber was busy getting ready for the surprise. "Hey Nina, look at the beautiful ocean!" said Mara. She loved the wave movement. "When I was child, my mom and dad would be busy since they were sport masters. They always took me to the beach and it felt nice since we were together as a family. We would take photos, ice cream and just talk about how beautiful the ocean was" said Mara. Nina smiled at Mara, she had loved the ocean, but she knew to Mara the ocean was a great memory to her.

Nathan and Jerome were climbing the trees near the bay. "Jeremiah, do you know…. the feeling when you see that girl" said Nathan. He stared back at Nina, he loved her beautiful blonde hair, it is attracting. "You have come to the right man. I am a well girls charmer" said Jerome, with his usually over-confident attitude." Didn't you have to beg Mara to go out with you? Not much of a charmer" said Nathan. Jerome sighed and made his oh- well- I- mean eyes. "Do you want my advice or not?" said Jerome. "I'm not sure anymore" said Nathan, he smirked. Jerome made a sarcastic laugh and looked back at him. "Truth is Mara is a really great girl. I mean she did make me go crazy, sure she is a brain maniac, but she is one of the coolest, kindest girls I know. I actually fell for her and I am pretty lucky. She fell for my irresistible charm" said Jerome. They both laughed.

Mara looked at Nina and stared at her. "I know you like him" said Mara. Nina blushed and she went pale. "The way you look at him, your eyes sparkle. You cheeks become red and you are speechless. You feel special with him, just the way I feel with Jerome" said Mara. Nina looked at Mara, she respected her a lot, and she was the one who was nice to her when she first came to House Anubis. "It's that obvious, I guess" said Nina. Nina had actually really liked Nathan; he looked nice, smart, cool, funny and friendly. "What's keeping you from going out with him?" said Mara. Nina's smile washed away and a boy named, Fabian came in. "You know, after I went out Fabian, I got my heart ripped away. I guess… I'm just afraid of that feeling" said Nina. She didn't want to go through that whole thing again, that feeling was horrible. "True Love, is about getting heart-broken, but not giving up and trying to find that one" said Mara. She knew that Nina felt like nothing after, what she went through. They smiled at each other and enjoyed the sunset.

"Joy, I am going to find you" said Jake. They were all playing hide and seek after getting bored. Joy hid behind the bushes. Patricia had hid in the tree and Eddie was already found. Eddie was helping Jake look. "Ha! I found Patricia" said Eddie. They went to get some drinks for everyone. Jake was looking through the bushes to find Joy. "Told you, I would find you" he smiled. He helped Joy up and he kissed her. They smiled, Eddie and Patricia returned with some drinks and they all talked. "I wonder what Amber's surprise is" said Joy with Jake putting his shoulder over her. Patricia wondered the same thing. It started to get cold. "Brrr… Brrrrrrrrr!" said Joy and Patricia. They were freezing, Jake put his jacket over Joy and Eddie put his over Patricia, they were both wearing sweater so it was alright.

Joy and Jake along with Eddie and Patricia were walking home. "You can't get me" said Joy. Jake and Eddie were chasing her and Patricia. Joy accidentally tripped on a stick and fell. They ran towards her. "Are you okay?" said Jake, pulling her up. Joy felt a bit dizzy; Jake carried her in his arms. Joy cuddled towards him, he was so warm. "Patricia, we should get home fast. Joy should rest a little and it's getting dark" said Eddie. Patricia and Jake agreed. Soon, Joy began to walk by herself, she felt way better. Soon, everyone was heading toward the location which Amber texted, so were Fabian and Alfie they had hung out with some friends from their school.

Amber stood there, when everyone was in front of the house. "My father bought Anubis house and school. We have a new headmistress, Trudy. The biggest surprise of all a new and better house. This house is only for us and we get to live in it. Hit it boys!" said Amber. The sign was fancy and the house was better looking. There was a garden and 2 pools that were 9 to 10 feet long, along with one hot tub. EVERYONE SCREAMED AND SHREIKED IN HAPPINESS! They all ran inside. The lounge area actually had more sofas, a flat screen TV, an area conditioner and a fireplace. They had a kinect box and a dining room had a beautiful table and there was nice chairs and everything.

The girls went to their rooms, the rooms were all combined. Everyone had a huge space between each other and each and every one of them had their own bathrooms. There was a huge bath and sink. For every girl there was a theme color, Nina: Red, Amber: Pink, Joy: Purple, Mara: Yellow and Patricia: White. They all had new laptops, phones and iPods. There were 5 flat screen TVs for each person. They could put a type of wall up between each person for more room and privacy. They all had a new wardrobe collection and an awesome jewelry and shoe collection. They also had a KINECT BOX, AND A WII! There was a workout in the programs.

The boys had the same thing and they were so excited. The theme colors were Nathan: Orange, Alfie: Aqua Blue, Jake: Blue, Jerome: Green, Eddie: Light Silver and Fabian: Brown, They also had 5 flat screen TV'S and laptops, phones and IPods. The WII and the Kinect box with workout program. New wardrobe collection and shoe collection. Everyone also had a private chief. The third floor where the girls had once side to hang and the boys the other side. Everyone ran towards Amber and hugged her. "AMBER IS THE BEST! AMBER IS THE BEST!" shouted everyone.

"That's not the last of the surprises! Amber went outside and everyone came. She showed them the tennis court, badminton court, the handball court and basketball court. There was soccer and even football the whole area took up about 4 blocks. There was a huge terrace and you could see the ocean and each and every room had the terrace for every person. Everyone was so happy. Amber had ordered 3 large pizzas and 11 soda bottles. They were watching a new movie called "Last Night". It was a comedy, romance and they all enjoyed it. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" screamed Nina. Everyone laughed and agreed.

**THANKS FOR READING MY SPECIAL EXTRA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I AM MAKING MORE OF THESE FROM TIME TO TIME! **


	5. My HeartShaped SweetHeart

Preview: This is about Mara and Jerome. I hope you enjoy.** PLEASE COMMENT! **

Mara had gotten up early, since Jerome and her were going to spend the day together. She wore her nice summer dress with jeans from her new wardrobe collection. Jerome also had gotten up early; he had spent the night with the help of Amber to look for a nice location for the date. Mara went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good Morning Mara, what would you like to eat?" said Martha, her new chief. "Good Morning, Martha. I would love to have an omelet with a glass of water" said Mara. She smiled, she liked Martha. They were introduced to their chief yesterday. Nina's chief: Natalie, Amber's chief: Arina, Joy's chief: Jessica, Patricia's chief: Paige. Nathan's chief: Nate, Alfie's chief: Aaron, Jake's chief: Jack, Jerome's chief: James, Eddie's chief: Edward and Fabian's chief: Felix. Jerome had arrived at the living room.

"Good Morning Jerome, what would you like to eat?" said James. James smiled toward Jerome as he sat down. "Good Morning James, I would like to eat what Mara is eating" said Jerome. James went to the kitchen. Mara smiled towards Jerome and he smiled towards her. Their plates arrived and they started to eat. "Why does it look like you didn't sleep at all, Jerome?"said Mara. She noticed his baggy eyes. "I spent all night planning for our day out with Amber's help" said Jerome. Mara smiled, she was happy that Jerome was this romantic. Eventually, they set outside. Amber had rented them a car to go with. They arrived at "Romancia" it was a place where couples went.

There was a ride they got in. It was a heart ride and Mara took pictures with Jerome, there were hearts. "This is amazing, Jerome. I love heart rides, they are so cute!" said Mara, she hugged him. They saw romantic and cute plays among the way. The eventually got off and they went inside the real thing, there was heart restaurants and heart houses. They went inside the heart house. There was a movie playing it was called "Last Love", it was a romantic, comedy movie. After the movie ended, Mara was happy. "Where you did… how did you?" said Mara. She smiled and laughed. Jerome winked and said "This is a special treat for my special lady. Please today be mine and spend the day…. with me." Mara blushed, no one had ever said that to her before.

They took pictures with a heart band and heart stickers on their free t-shirts. They had a fancy lunch; it was a delicious sandwich which was heart-shaped. After that, they went to the "couple set". It was a game where you had to know everything about your boyfriend and girlfriend. Jerome and Mara both got 10/10. Then, they went to get couple shirts and sets of cool twin clothes. They took pictures in the photo booth and danced on the "Heart- Beat" game. They even had karaoke. . Eventually, it became night and they ate dinner a heart-shaped steak and for dessert a heart-shaped ice cream. The car picked them up and they started walking home.

"THIS WAS THE BEST DATE! I HAVE EVER HAD JEROME! The dancing, the karaoke and the lunch. Oh my god!" said Mara. She was extremely happy and hyper. Jerome laughed and smiled, he was happy that he made his lady happy. "I am happy that you had a great time. It was the best that you were here with me" said Jerome. Mara smiled and Jerome smiled as well. They leaned in and they kissed. They held on and Jerome spinned Mara around. They laughed and giggled.


	6. The One For Me

Preview: This is about Nina and Nathan. I know another love story. **PLEASE COMMENT!** I hope you enjoy!

Nina and Amber came downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning Nina, what would like to eat for breakfast?" asked Natalie. Nina had just finished doing her hair; she was going to work out with Amber at the new installation in the third floor. "Good Morning Natalie, I would love to have toast and eggs. I want to drink OJ or orange juice" said Nina.

"Yes, Nina" said Natalie.

"Oh, and Natalie did you eat?" asked Nina. Natalie smiled Nina was always nice to her, not treating her as a maid.

"Yes, Nina. Thank you for asking. You are very kind to me as always" said Natalie. Nina smiled back Natalie, she liked her it was like she was her mother. Amber had been texting Alfie about their one-month anniversary tomorrow and was waiting for Arina. "Good Morning Amber, what would like to eat for breakfast" asked Arina. Amber put her phone away and looked back at Arina. "Good Morning Arina, I would like to have toast and eggs. Along with orange juice" said Amber. Arina headed back into the kitchen. "Nina, do you want to get some manicures and pedicures later on. You really need to get those done" said Amber. Nina laughed, Amber always did be the ultimate perfection of a girly girl, and she enjoyed it though.

"I would love to Amber. Thanks for the offer and everything else too" said Nina.

"No Biggie. If your father is a huge successful business person, this house is nothing" said Amber.

"No, but still this is the best royal treatment I got. I love you for all of this and I mean as a friend" said Nina. Their plates arrived there was delicious eggs and toast, as extra there was bacon. "This looks amazing, delicious, scrumptious and well done" said Nina. Amber nodded and agreed. They enjoyed their delicious breakfast. "It's time for workout on the treadmill" said Amber. They went to their rooms and they got their workout clothes and towels.

"Let's turn on the TV. _VAMPIRE DIARIES _is having an ultimate marathon. All month long" said Nina. Amber and her loved Vampire Diaries, their favorite vampire was Damon because they thought he was awesome. "I love Damon. Those abs are so good" said Amber. Nina nodded, she agreed with that.

"Too bad he's almost 40" said Nina.

"Yeah, I can't stand a guy with baggy eyes and wrinkles, but still he is an exception" said Amber.

"Well, let's start" said Nina. They were on the treadmill for and 1 hour and half. They were sweaty.

"Natalie and Arina with take care of these clothes" said Amber.

"Wait, what? I thought they were just our chiefs" said Nina.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. They were boasted up they get like $600 as payment. I guess they like it" said Amber. She and Nina went to the showers. It felt so nice because the water was at the perfect temperature. After, they were done, they went downstairs.

Nathan's **POV**

Nina's right there. She… looks so pretty as usual. I should ask her right? I mean I like so, I should. Or would that be awkward between us. I'll go for it. No anxiety attack, right? OH NATHAN JUST BECOME A MAN!

"Hey Nina" said Nathan.

"Hey Nathan" said Nina.

"I wanted to ask you if… you maybe wanted to… go on a date... friend type date today" asked Nathan.

"Oh… um sure. I guess. What time is…. it?" asked Nina. She was so happy inside and nervous.

"3:00 would be fine. I'll pick you up then. See you later" said Nathan. He walked away acting cool.

"Bye" said Nina. Amber had witnessed all of it. She grabbed Nina's hand and she called the "Beauty Beat Salon" and asked for the best facial, manicure, pedicure and hair treatment ever. Soon, they arrived at the Beauty Salon and got to work.

"Um, Amber don't you think your pampering me just a little too much, maybe" said Nina.

"Nina, you need to be perfect and I picked out a location for your date and your dress. Texted the location to Nathan. It's going to be a surprise" said Amber. She was so hyped up. She loved to get the girls ready for their dates. Soon, Nina became a beauty like she already was.

Nathan waited and was very anxious. Nina arrived and Nathan stared at her in awe. "You look…. Amazing as always" said Nathan.

"Thanks, you look great yourself" said Nina. She blushed from the compliment.

"I am really glad you came" said Nathan. They talked as they walked toward the car.

"I'm glad to be here" said Nina. Nathan was happy that Nina had come, he was so nervous.

"So where are we going?" asked Nina.

"It's a surprise. I can't spoil it and by the way Amber helped. I am pretty sure she told you that, you girls are really close" said Nathan.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend and protector" said Nina.

"So tell me about yourself. I mean we talk a lot to each other, but not as much as about ourselves" said Nathan.

"Well, then. I am an only child and my parents died when I was little in a car crash, I used to live with my grandma" said Nina.

"I am so sorry about your parents" said Nathan.

"It's okay. I'm used to the topic. I love to write, draw and swim. My favorite food is Chinese food and pizza. My favorite color is scarlet red. I hate eating liver, brains and other parts of an animal. I hate insects and really scary movies. I love to hang out with my friends and exercise. That's pretty much it. Now, what about you?" said Nina.

"I am an only child as well. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a doctor. I love to write, draw and swim. My favorite food is Japanese food and cheeseburgers. My favorite colors are orange and red. I also hate eating liver, brains and other parts of an animal. I hate any wild animal. I like to chill with my friends and family" said Nathan. They got of the car to see a boat.

"Wow!" said Nina.

"I know!" said Nathan. He took her hand and escorted her into the boat.

"We are going to go have journey and so enjoy it" said Nathan. The boat started moving and they were off.

"Look, there's a mime. Oh and there's a magic show" said Nina. Nathan stopped the boat and Nina and Nathan stepped out. They went to see the magic show. "Who would like to be my volunteer? How about you pretty little lady, come here" said the magician. He took her and made doves appear out of her hand. Then, they went to see the cool karaoke place. They sang and laughed. They went to the "Bear Care" and got a bear for Nina. It said you stole my heart on it and you could put something inside of it by recording something.

"It's time for dinner. Wow, we skipped lunch" said Nathan. Nina laughed with Nathan. They had so much fun, they weren't hungry. Nathan took Nina's hand and they went inside this fancy restaurant and ordered lobster, shrimp, salad and dessert. They began to eat.

"Wow, this tastes amazing" said Nina. She loved the lobster.

"I know, right. I love the shrimp a lot" said Nathan. Shrimp was one of his favorites. They ate and talked and laughed.

"I am so full" said Nina. She had enjoyed the delicious dinner . Nathan smiled and winked.

"Here is dessert" said Nathan. He brought out a large milkshake with whip cream, chocolate and a cherry. It was for two. They drank and filled themselves until they couldn't eat. They left the restaurant and went to the beach. There was a nice breeze there.

"This was… AMAZING! TOO AMAZING! A guy never did this much for me" said Nina. She smiling and she was speechless.

"Well, you're a special girl" said Nathan. They walked quietly on the beach.

"I have two more magic tricks for you" said Nathan.

"What? I think I had enough" said Nina. She wondered with curiosity. Nathan made her close her eyes.

"Look" said Nathan. Nina opened her eyes to see a heart with roses and petals with her name it was in the middle of the beach and was huge.

"Oh my…. Nathan…" said Nina. She was literally speechless, she couldn't blink or talk or breathe.

Nathan clapped his hands to give her flowers and chocolates. Nina couldn't move anymore. "Nathan, you are the best" said Nina. She meant it.

Nathan held her hands. "I know you went through a rough relationship, but Nina Martin will you be my special girlfriend" said Nathan. He said it with his heart.

"….YES! **YES!**" screamed Nina. He took her recorder for the bear and said "I LOVE YOU!".

"I love you, too" said Nina. When the sun was out and about to set. The two lovers made their fairytale come true. They kissed with love and their hearts.


	7. The Anniversary of Lovebirds

Preview: Amber& Alfie's Anniversary! _**Please COMMENT!**_

"Dude I am freaking out! Our anniversary is tomorrow and I am really scared" said Alfie.

"Calm down, dude. It's just a date. It's not like you are dating a super sensitive diva. Oh wait you are" said Jerome.

"That isn't funny" said Alfie. Jerome managed to calm him down.

Next morning, Amber went to the beauty salon and got her hair, nails and face done. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and was waiting in the garden area where Alfie told her to. He brought her roses that just bloomed.

"Oh Alfie, it's so pretty" said Amber. Alfie took her hand and showed her the pink car he had gotten for her in high school. It was still, untouched. They sat in it and drove around the Berlin garden. They had so much fun and soon Alfie took her to a movie room that was part of the Berlin garden. It played all the videos and memories they had in high school. Amber laughed so hard at one of scenes, that her cheeks were extremely red.

"That was really fun, Alfie. Especially, the milkshake part. Thanks for making me feel young again" said Amber. Alfie smiled and to her to the restaurant. They had steak, salad and chocolate fondue. Amber was extremely full and loved the dinner. "I have one last surprise for the night" said Alfie. They walked to the heart of the Berlin garden and talked.

"What?" asked Amber. Alfie smiled and kneeled. He opened a box with a bracelet in it. "Will you except this bracelet as a symbol of my love?" said Alfie. Amber's eyes watered and she couldn't speak.

"Y- Yes!"screamed Amber. The bracelet had A loves A engraved on it. Alfie picked her up and closed her eyes. When she opened them the whole garden lit up, there was a huge fountain of water that said "Amber & Alfie I love AMBER!" Amber stared at it and grabbed Alfie. She kissed him as the water danced. They held each other in the kiss and in embrace. The night was young!


	8. Chapter 8

I AM NO LONGER CONTINUING THESE STORIES. I AM DELETING MY ACCOUNT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ MY FANFIC


	9. Decisions Decisions

Everyone sat in the living room. Amber had wanted to announce something important that everyone needed to know. They were all hanging out with each other as couples. "I need to move someone out of the house because my dad can't invest much money to the house as much as before, due to business issues." said Amber. Everyone began murmuring about this. Fabian slowly stood up "I'll go" said Fabian. Everyone stared at Fabian, they looked surprised and worried about Fabian, and he was still a close friend. "Dude, you are seriously moving?" asked Eddie, he was disappointed. Fabian slowly nodded his head and his eyes met Nina's. Her eyes were looking at him with a warm smile, but with sadness. Nathan looked at Nina and he smiled. He knew that there was still that love in Nina, that wasn't going to fade.

Fabian began packing in his room, Nina knocked. "Come in-"said Fabian. He stared at her, his cheeks blushed, and he got sweaty and put his arm on his back. He was smiling and was startled. "So you are actually going?" asked Nina, with a voice that had more love than curiosity. He started to continue packing and he answered with a sad voice "Yes". Nina looked at him, the boy who she first fell for, and her heart that beated and thumped so fast when she looked at him.

That feeling came back and she couldn't breathe until she saw herself next to him. He stopped for a moment and stared, they hadn't been this near or close to each other since that day their breakup was clear. She felt herself getting anxious, she slowly touched and held his hand. It felt as if the whole world stopped and they were the only two beating, the feeling of love, relief and breathing came back to her. She felt like as if she couldn't or wouldn't let go.

Nina let go of his hand and went of the door. Amber who had went to Alfie's room to talk to him about planning an all the couple's day out in six-flags. She stared at them and she went to her phone. "Yeah, daddy". Nina went outside in the garden, she felt herself crying. She didn't know why, but she still…. Still… loved him. Nina denied it to herself multiple times, now she couldn't. Nathan saw her and went toward her. "

`What's wrong?" said Nathan. Nina looked at him; she couldn't just deny him as if all he meant was a game that she would play when she was sad or lonely. She touched his face, but that same feeling just wasn't there. It was just the same usual feeling, she felt. "I don't know. I guess it's weird that Fabian isn't going to be there anymore" said Nina. Nathan stared at her eyes, there was a little spark.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he has a place to go "said Nathan. Nina didn't want Nathan to think she still had feelings for someone else. "I am so lucky to have you" said Nina. She slowly went toward him and kissed him endlessly. They both walked back to the house after going to the park to hang out and getting some ice cream. It became night time, they saw Fabian he wasn't packed. Amber had explained that her father wanted the official decision next week. Nina sighed with relief.

Nina headed upstairs to get some sleep. Amber stood in the door way staring at her with serious looks. "I know you still have feelings for him" said Amber, she was never this serious.

"Amber, I….I…I… don't know what you are talking about" said Nina.

"Yes, you do" said Amber.

"Amber, I don't like or love Fabian" said Nina.

"I never said anything about Fabian or love. Nina, I am your best friend and I know when you are in love" said Amber.

"You love him" said Amber.

"You really do" said Amber.

"I CAN'T! OKAY! As much as I want to, I just can't" said Nina.

"Why? Love isn't a crime" said Amber.

"Because… I gave my heart to someone else. Even if I did return my love to Fabian, what would that say about me?" said Nina.

"That you are human, Nina. You have feelings to love and that's because you are human. You can't control it or want to because the feelings we have we would want none at all" said Amber. Nina was surprised at Amber's intelligence, but also the fact that she was right.

"You can't drag Nathan along, he isn't a dog. You have to make a decision because if you don't Nina, you won't be the only that will be hurt and you know that" said Amber.

"I know, Amber. As much as I want to make a decision I don't want to also because I will lose them both they are both my friends that I treasure" said Nina.

"Soon, you won't have them. I know what it's like. Mick used to date me, he fell for Mara and it was hard, but I let him go and found Alfie. I still gained something and I really never lost Mick. He was happy and that was enough. I met amazing Alfie, not as amazing as me, but he was still there. Good night Nina" said Amber, she fell asleep. Nina slept with no peace and harmony, but with "Decisions, Decisions", and that was life and that was humanity.


	10. Blooming Hearts

Nina was sleeping in her room, when she heard clattering. She got dressed and went downstairs. "What's going-?" said Nina. When she saw a new girl at the door and everyone stared at her. They all went to the living room and talked over about how Amber's father got a deal that if his employees' daughter was to live here and learn with us, the house would only have to be $100. "So, I made more room for us by making our rooms separate, but if we just push a button they can all come together, same with the boys. She has a chief Florence and she has the same uses as us. She is from America" said Amber.

Patricia laughed and everyone curiously stared at her, it was awfully weird to just come in laughing out of nowhere. "I'm starting to wonder whether this America or Britain. I mean every transfer is from America, how about China? No offense" said Patricia. Eddie smirked at Patricia and said "We Americans are too lovable and the best" said Eddie. Patricia sarcastically laughed and stared at him "As if, I can understand that Nina is, but to think that you are too impossible" said Patricia. They started arguing.

"Ah, Peddie" said Amber, staring at them. Patricia and Eddie stared at Amber with everyone else curiously. "You see- it's"

"We don't want to know" said Patricia. Amber stamped and walked away.

"Let's all eat breakfast, I am starving" said Alfie.

"Oh, Alfie you always are" said Amber.

"I can't help it, food is just too good" said Alfie.

"So are muscles, but apparently you don't have. You know what, if you don't lose at least 10 pounds by next week, you won't have a chief anymore" said Amber.

"NOOO! Delicious food… gone?"Said Alfie. Everyone sat down to eat. Eddie took bacon, eggs and toast along with Patricia. Amber took a fruit smoothie and some biscuits. Alfie was only allowed to take juice. Nina took toast and so did Nathan. Fabian ate some fruits and the new girl, Flora took some fruits as well. "Flora, tell us about yourself" said Nina, while eating her toast. Flora chewed her fruit and slowly answered "Well, I like to draw and dance. I won 16 gold medals in dancing and 2 silver" said Flora. Everyone was shocked.

"Wow, that's amazing" said Nina.

"Yeah, that's great" said Fabian.

"Truly artistic" said Mara.

"DID YOU GET 16 GOLD MEDALS FOR PRANKS?!"said Alfie and Jerome.

"ALFIE! JEROME!"said everyone, Flora laughed. Suddenly, Jerome took a handful of biscuits and threw them at Mara, Nina and Flora. Nina quickly grabbed fruits and Mara took toast and threw them back at him. Soon, the chiefs even joined in. They all went to their rooms, after cleaning up the dining room, to take showers they saw the new showers(Game Plan) and also had new bathtub full of bubbles. Flora was taking a shower, when she started screaming. She loved her theme color chocolate. When, suddenly there was ooze on her. The girls saw her with her bathrobe oozing, Nina & Joy started cleaning them up with the maids. The maid, Florence took her to the shower. "ALFIE!" said Amber.

"JEROME!"exclaimed Mara.

"What?" said Alfie & Jerome in unison.

"It's childish and ridiculous" said Mara. Her eyes flared with anger.

"Alfie, this was the last strike, your chief is gone" said Amber.

"Include Jerome's as well" said Mara. They both stared at them.

"It was just a joke" said Jerome.

"You promised you wouldn't – " said Mara.

"Please, Mara" said Jerome.

"Nope" said Mara.

"Mara, please" said Jerome.

"Nope, no and never. You should have thought of that before you played a rude prank. I'm sorry, but my final answer is NO. This conversation is over" said Mara. They went back to their rooms. Alfie gave Amber his puppy face. "Don't even think about it" said Amber. After, Flora had taken a shower again, Amber and Mara apologized to her. "It's okay, not a big deal" said Flora. She went downstairs to watch T.V because she loved the living room. Fabian came in. "Hi" said Fabian.

"Hi" said Flora. She blushed.

"I heard about Alfie & Jerome. Are you okay?" said Fabian.

"Yeah, totally. Thanks for asking" said Flora.

"They can be real childish most of the time or all of the time. So, what movie are you going to watch?" asked Fabian.

"Um, I was thinking Paranormal Activity 6. I heard it was really scary" said Flora.

"I was going to watch that too. Want to watch it… together?" asked Fabian.

"Yeah,…. Sure" said Flora. They started watching it and later on in the movie. Flora shuddered and closed her eyes. A loud scream. She quickly held Fabian's hand and leaned on him. She opened up her eyes and her heart beated fast along with Fabians. They were beating in harmony. She held him, until she came to her senses and let go. "I am so sorry" said Flora. Yet, she felt herself going closer to him, she felt safe. "It's fine" said Fabian.

Soon, it became nighttime the movie was 6 hours long and they went back to their rooms. Flora thought to herself "Why didn't I let go?". Fabian touched his heart and thought to himself "Why was my heart beating fast?". He finally let go and knew it was over. It was time to move on. Flora saw Nina, she thought that she could trust since she helped her a lot after she came. "Hey, Nina" said Flora.

"Hey, Flora" said Nina.

"So, what's up?" said Nina.

"I just wanted to ask you about Fabian, tell me about him" said Flora.

"He was my boyfriend and my best friend. We broke up because of a huge fight" said Nina.

"What fight?" said Flora.

(11 months ago)

Nina was texting one her close friends in America. She left to go take something to eat. Jerome, Alfie, Eddie convinced Fabian to check her phone, even though he was reluctant. He was checking through Nina's text and he started getting angry and upset. Nina came in and "What are you doing?"

"What is this?" said Fabian.

"Why are you checking my phone?" said Nina.

"Why are you talking about another guy?" said Fabian.

"Oh-"said Nina.

"Oh….Nina are you cheating on me?" said Fabian.

"No! Fabian-" said Nina.

"Really, you know what I don't believe you" said Fabian.

"What?" said Nina.

"I can't believe or this. You are… I never knew you were this. I regret ever meeting you, Nina Martin" said Fabian. He walked out the door, Amber explained that Nina was checking out another guy for her friend. Fabian apologized, but Nina had token it to heart and couldn't forgive him.

(Present time)

"Other than that misunderstanding, Fabian is a great , nice, intelligent guy. I guess it wasn't meant for us, but if you want to date or go out with him. Go ahead. Just be careful. He really is a great guy" said Nina.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't hurt you. Right?" said Flora.

"Nope, go ahead and date him" said Nina. Flora left and Nathan came in.

"Hey" said Nathan.

"Hey" said Nina.

"You know whatever I felt for Fabian. I still have feelings for you. You are my #1 choice, always and forever." said Nina.

"Always and forever" said Nathan. Nina held his hand the feelings that was for Fabian, was gone it was truly gone. The feeling of breathing, love trust and relief was now in his hands. They kissed and the feeling of sparks was everywhere. They were truly meant to be.


	11. Relationships

Flora got dressed and went downstairs. No one was awake yet, except for her and Fabian. "Good Morning Flora" said Fabian. He was getting ready to eat breakfast and coincidentally so was Flora. "Good Morning Fabian" said Flora.

"What are you doing today?" asked Fabian.

"Well, I was going to go play some badminton. What were you going to do?" asked Flora.

"I was going to do same, because I used to play it with my cousins. Can I … Join?" asked Fabian. Flora smiled and lightened up.

"Absolutely, it's going to be fun" said Flora. They started eating their omelets. Nina and Amber came downstairs. Nina was very cheerful. "Good Morning, Flora. Good Morning, Fabian" said Nina.

"It's been a while since you said Good Morning to me. Good morning to you too" said Fabian.

"Well, we are friends, right?" said Nina, as she poured herself some Orange Juice.

"Yeah" said Fabian.

"Great then" said Nina. Amber sat down next Flora and Nina sat down next to Amber.

"So want to work out on treadmills Nina?" asked Amber. Nina nodded. She nodded.

"Want to join us, Flora?" asked Nina.

"No thanks. I am actually playing badminton with Fabian" said Flora.

"Okay. Have fun"said Nina. Soon, they all went to work out and badminton.

(Nina & Amber Work out)

They were both running and watching _Teen Wolf._ Amber stared at Nina and finally spoke what was bothering her.

"So did you… you know choose?" asked Amber, facing the T.V.

"If referring to our last week conference, yes I did choose" replied Nina, also facing the T.V.

"Great … Wait who did you choose?" asked Amber.

"The one who was always meant for me, Nathan" said Nina.

"Oh my god, I am so happy for you. This calls for mani's and pedi's" said Amber. Nina laughed.

(Flora & Fabian)

"You are so going to lose" said Flora.

"I wouldn't bet on it" said Fabian. They were both out of breath. The score was Fabian-6, Flora-5. This was the final round.

"YES!" screamed Flora.

"It's just a tie" said Fabian.

"I still didn't lose" said Flora.

Suddenly, the sprinklers were turned on. They screamed and laughed and everything in the world was quiet and they kissed.

(Back at the house)

"Alfie, would you mind passing the whip cream?" asked Mara.

"Why don't you just ask Jerome?" asked Alfie.

"It's because he is still acting like a child" replied Mara.

"Mara, it was just a prank" said Jerome.

"It doesn't matter, you promised, Jerome" said Mara.

"But-"said Jerome.

"You made a promise" said Mara.

"I am really sorry, Mara. Will you please forgive me?" asked Jerome.

"Fine, I'll forgive you" said Mara. She left the table to go talk to her parents.

"How in the world did you do that? It took me hours to get Amber to forgive me" said Alfie.

"It's all in the looks and of course I am a ladies charmer" said Jerome. Nina and Amber had token a shower and so had Flora and Fabian. Nina and Amber went to the Beauty Beat Salon. Flora sat in the living room talking to Fabian.

"I hope the kiss doesn't make things weird between us" said Flora.

"Not at all" said Fabian.

"So… does this mean we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend? I mean if it isn't that's fine-"said Fabian. Flora cut him off by kissing him. She nodded her head.

"Then would you Flora do me the honor of going on a date?" asked Fabian.

"Yes, DEFINITELY" said Flora. They smiled.

Flora put her room together with Nina and Amber's. The girls decided to keep it like that and whenever they needed privacy they could separate, same for the boys.

"You won't believe this. Fabian asked me out on a date!" squealed Flora.

"THAT'S GREAT!"squealed all the girls together.

"I know, but what should I wear, my hair-" said Flora.

"That's my job" said Amber, she smiled. The girls got Flora ready and looking perfect for her date with Fabian. Fabian waited downstairs as she walked down. "You look beautiful" said Fabian.

"Thank you, you look great" said Flora. Fabian was about to take her hand before Nina and Amber appeared.

"Don't you dare hurt her. Don't even think about it" said Amber.

"Take good care of her, Fabian. She's precious" said Nina.

"If you even hurt her" said Patricia.

"You will have to" said Joy.

"Answer to us" said Mara.

"The curfew is 12:00 or Rutter I will call the police" said Nina. They laughed and the girls cracked their faces. Fabian's face got hot red and nervous they went out.

"Sorry about the police protection" said Flora.

"No, they are right" said Fabian. They went to a place near by the beach and saw the sunset, they collected seashells and threw rocks in the water. Soon, they went to have dinner.

"Mmm, this is delicious. I love lobster" said Flora.

"Watch out the lobsters might come and get back at you" said Fabian. They laughed.

"So, it's amazing to that you 16 medals just for your dancing. That's great" said Fabian.

"Thanks, I practiced since well I was 6 and I went to so many dance competitions it was great, but it was really hard" said Flora.

"I can imagine. My mother taught me how to play the piano and I was always in these little children performances. I even taught my cousins" said Fabian.

"Yeah, Nina told me. She told me all about you last week" said Flora.

"She also told me about your fight- um can you.. uh excuse me" said Flora. She ran away and Fabian chased after her. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" said Fabian.

"I am just worried you and Nina fell out of love. What if that is us?" said Flora.

"This is my first time to be in love with a person like this" said Flora.

"Flora, look you have every right to be worried, but when I am with you I am a better person. I know that when I look at you that you are meant for me. Even though it didn't work out with me and Nina that has nothing to do with you. You are Flora, not Nina. I know that I am madly in love with you . If you trust me I promise I will treasure you and I keep your heart safe. I promise" said Fabian. She hugged him and he held her tight not to let go of her. She kissed him once more to prove to herself and everyone that she was meant to be with him. She and him were truly in love.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have a new story called "House of Anubis". If you want to read it, go ahead and for those who want this story to continue, I am so sorry but it won't.**__**I am allowing my story to be continued to KlarizaClaytonFan. I hope you enjoy the story, she makes. She is truly a great writer. I hope you read my new story and enjoy it. Have a great summer! Remember to keep watching House of Anubis! Keep the mystery going on your own versions of the series! I'll be glad to read them! Bye! **_


End file.
